Question: $ \left(-\dfrac{5}{6} \div -\dfrac{4}{5}\right) \div -\dfrac{1}{5} = {?} $
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(-\dfrac{5}{6} \times -\dfrac{5}{4}\right) \div -\dfrac{1}{5} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{-5 \times -5} {6 \times 4}\right) \div -\dfrac{1}{5} $ $ = \dfrac{25}{24} \div -\dfrac{1}{5} $ $ = \dfrac{25}{24} \times -5 $ $ = \dfrac{-25 \times 5}{-24 \times -1} $ $ = -\dfrac{125}{24}$